


Getaway

by pentagrarn



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Camping, Fluff, Hey my first work, More tags later, Multi, Road Trips, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagrarn/pseuds/pentagrarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu shows up at Shinjis house acting strange, and Shinji follows him on a mysterious road trip without question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shinji was home alone again. He seemed to always be in the empty apartment, Asuka was out with her friends from school and Misato was probably out bar hopping with Kaji. So Shinji was all alone, sprawled out on his bed with his Walkman playing his fathers playlist on repeat. One of his headphones had fallen out of his ear and he didn't really feel like making the extra effort to put it back, besides, the soft patter of rain on the window and it accompanied the music nicely.Yes, nicely. This was nice. Being alone usually sucked for him but today it felt, nice. He closed his eyes and let the music guide his thoughts away from NERV and the EVAs and away from his father.He hated the way he'd been sucked into piloting again and again, and the mind games his superiors were playing on him seemed endless. Thinking about it made him sad, so he let the thoughts slowly fade away until they seemed like it was more like a dream than reality. He was almost asleep when he heard a loud knock on the door.

_"Asuka must be home"_ , He thought. Peeling himself off his bed and taking out the one headphone he slowly stumbled his way to the door. "Sorry, I'm coming!" He yelled and picked up his pace, his legs partially asleep.  
He opened the door, surprised to see Kaworu, standing with an empty duffle bag, their hair plastered to his face and white collared shirt seemingly transparent from the rain. "Kaworu, what are you doing here?" 

"No time to explain, just pack!" He held the duffel bag out to Shinji. Their eyes seemed dull and the dark circles beneath them were way to prominent to be healthy. Shinji thought he probably looked worse.

"What? Why? Did something happen at NERV?" Shinji panicked and motioned for Kaworu to come in and explain themself.

Kaworu seemed to wince at the mention of their employer. "No. Just trust me." They stepped inside and held the bag out to Shinji again.

"Okay." _"What the fuck Shinji, why did you just agree to that?"_ His subconscious slapped him with reality, but he really did trust Kaworu, and Shinji desperately wanted a friend like them. He grabbed the duffel bag and ran to his room, Kaworu on his heels. "How long am I packing for?"

"I don't know."

That was reassuring. Nevertheless, Shinji proceeded to cram the majority of his wardrobe in the bag.

"You're not even looking at what you're putting in!" Kaworu observed.

"I literally only own copies of the same outfit, it doesn't really matter." Kaworu nodded and sat down on Shinji's bed. Shinji packaged the last pair of high wasted pants he owned and thought about what he was missing. He hesitated and shoved his spare binder and a too small sports bra in the tiny space left before zipping it up. He walked towards the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste and tucked them into the side pocket.  
"I'm ready, are you going to tell me whats going on now?

"Just come with me." Kaworu stood up and started walking toward the exit.

Shinji sighed. This was weird. Kaworu was never really talkative but he wasn't one to hide information. He followed them out the door and down the hall, towards the ground floor of the building. Shinji slung the bag over his shoulder. He shoved his hand in his pants pocket and ran his fingers over the Walkman, pulling out the headphones and putting just one into his ear. It made the utter silence they seemed to be walking in a little more bearable. He still didn't know why he agreed to do this in the first place, it kind of just had seemed like a good escape. And that is exactly what Shinji needed. He was sick and tired of NERV, of his father and he was also getting tired of Asuka and Rei, but Kaworu was different. He knew somehow that he could tust them. Maybe it was because Kaworu was agender, or that he had accepted Shinji as the boy he was, not the dfab trans boy everyone seemed to take him as. He took comfort in being accepted for sure, or maybe it was just something else, something Shinji couldn't put a finger on.

"We are here." Kaworu stood in front of a beat up old truck, that Shinji could see the backseat was already filled with what looked like camping gear.

"Roadtrip...?" Kaworu nodded and opened the passenger door for Shinji.  
"Throw your stuff in the back." Shinji proceeded to toss the duffel bag on the mountain of camping supplies.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" Kaworu had buckled in and started the car.

"We pilot giant robots Shinji, I think that I can operate this without a license." Shinji laughed under his breath and smiled.

"I guess you're right, but you still haven't told me where we are going." 

"Somewhere special."

"Aren't you worried there will be an angel attack?"

"There won't be." They sounded sure of themselves.

Shinji sunk into his seat and looked out on the road, the rain was still falling pretty heavily, and for some reason the windshield wipers where memorizing and he soon found himself drifting into a state of sleep.

He awoke to find the car had been stopped, the roads were gone and the rain had cleared to make way for a purple skied sunset. Kaworu was almost done setting up a tent. Shinji grinned. He had no idea why he chose to follow Kaworu out here, but he was glad he did. He looked in the back to see everything had been unloaded, so he opened the door and drowsily got out of the car, rubbing his eyes.  
"You're awake!" Kaworu smiled.

"Yeah. Now will you explain yourself?" Shinji said and punctuated with an exaggerated yawn.

"I will in time, for now just sit down and watch the sunset." Shinji nodded and sat down in the opening flap of the tent, next to Kaworu. He offered them a headphone. They took it with a grin and put their arm around Shinji. 

Everything was so peaceful, the sky began to darken and soon what was visible in between the clouds became speckled with stars. Shinji layed his head on Kawou's shoulder, and he could swear he heard Kaworu whisper, "I love you." 

 


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji is a dork and Kaworu is too

_Shiji stood on the beach watching the crystal blue waves he'd been told about in stories wash up and back out to sea. Sea birds he'd seen in picture books written before the 2000's gave out calls that accompanied the soft crashing of the waves well. It felt right, but he'd had this dream before. And it wasn't a happy one. Shinji sat down in the sand and gazed up at the clouds, marveling at the beauty of the sky. This was what Earth was supposed to be like, before angels and before the first and second impacts. Shinji reached out towards the water and prayed for the dream to be different this once. The second his hand made contact with the water a loud bang echoed around him. The sea birds stopped their called and everything turned a bloody red just like it was in reality. Shinji sat motionless and continued to watch the ocean, his eyes open wide, anticipating what would come next. Unit 1 slowly arose from the ocean, water sliding of its armor. Shinji started to shake and back away from the shoreline. Unit 1 was almost completely emerged from the water and Shinji could make out a spear in each hand._

_"Don't you run away Shinji!" His fathers voice rang out, and Unit 1 ran forward. Shinji was frozen to his current location. Unit 1 was now right befo_ _re him._

_"I'm sorry..." H_ _e muttered_ _under his breath. Unit 1 positioned one of the spears above Shinji. "I'm sorry..." The spear went straight through his stomach._

He woke straight up and started a coughing fit. 

He continued to cough and realized he was tucked into a sleeping bag, next to Kaworu in the extremely dimly lit tent.

"Shinji!" A flashlight flickered on. Kaworu sat up and pulled Shinji into an upright position. "What's wrong?" Shinji could here the panic in their voice.

" _Shit! I'm in my binder!"_ "What time is it?" He asked Kaworu. They checked their watch. 

"It's almost 11:30. You fell asleep when we were watching the sunset."

_"That's right. It's only been 9 hours. Good."_ "Kaworu, turn around." 

"Okay" They turned away from Shinji. Shinji pulled off his shirt and peeled off his binder. He coughed a few times put his shirt back on.

"Okay, you can look now." Kaworu turned around.  
"I'm sorry I should've woken you up..." 

"No it's fine, I'm okay." He smiled. Kaworu's worried expression faded.

"Good. If something happened you, I don't know how I would forgive myself." They ran their fingers through their hair and let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thanks? I'm sorry for worrying you." Kaworu shook their head and shifted a little closer to Shinji.

"You don't have to be sorry. There really isn't a reason to be."

Shinji let out a sigh of relief and sunk back down into his sleeping bag.

"Thanks for tucking me in."

"Not a problem," Kaworu nestled back into their sleeping bag as well, but turned to face Shinji. "It's the least I could do after I dragged you out here with no explanation."

"Are you ever going to give me one?"

"In time, definitely."

Shinji let out an elongated sigh but ended it with a sliver of a smile.

"Okay."

Kaworu returned the smile.

"Anyway, you should get some more sleep, you seemed pretty tired earlier."

"Yeah, I guess I was." He pat down his pockets, looking for his Walkman to soothe him back to sleep.

"Did you by any chance see my..."

"Here." They handed him the Walkman and headphones.

"You fell alseep when we were sharing them."

_"That's right."_ Shinji blushed and grabbed the device. The battery was low, but he could probably make it last just one more time through the playlist. He put in one of his headphones and paused. _"Should I offer it again, do they even like my taste in music?"_ He held out the headphone anyway. Kaworu smiled and accepted, putting it in and shutting off the flashlight. Shinji turned on his side, feeling a little bad turning away from Kaworu. To make up he scooted a little closer to them. He heard them shift a little bit and let out an obviously held in breath. _"_

_Why is this so awkward... Am I making it awkward or?"_ Shinji shivered a little as Kaworu their arms around him, pulling him into a comfortable embrace. He relaxed into it and heard Kaworu give a breath of releif. _"_

_I feel like I should say something_ " He hesitated and decided on a simple,

"Goodnight."

"Sleep well Shinji." He closed his eyes and let Kaworus breaths combined with the music lull him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computer is being a little brat and idk if this chapter is even publishing  
> (And note do not fall asleep in your binder that is bad)


	3. confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji is confused and Kaworu is a huge dork. Well they are both dorks.

Shinji squirmed and shook off the headphone cord that was cutting off the blood supply to his arm. He was immediately reminded that he and Kaworu had fallen asleep together, because whatever distance he had made between them was lost as Kaworu subconsciously pulled him back to them. He cautiously twisted in his sleeping bag to face his friend. They were still asleep, headphone still in his ear. The battery was probably dead on the Walkman. Shinji held his respective headphone up to his ear. Surprisingly there was sound, but it was more static than it was music. Yeah, they were almost dead. He continued to stare at the sleeping Kaworu. He wanted to reach out and touch their messy bedhead, or stroke their seemingly perfect complexion. He quickly dismissed his thoughts seeing as they were nothing but close friends, and that seemed a little too touchy. But then again they were also holding him in an embrace. Shinji sighed and resisted the urge to wake Kaworu with a good morning kiss. The sigh seemed to stir Kaworu their mouth twitched and eyes slowly opened. Shinji felt his face get hot and closed his eyes.

"I know you're awake Shinji." He opened his eyes to see a smile on Kaowru's face, and he adverted his eyes towards the side of the tent. Kaworu giggled and tightened their grip on Shinji.

"Sorry..." Shinji still didn't meet Kaworu's gaze.

"Don't apologize."

Shinji eyes finally met Kaworus. _"_

_Fuck it, this moment might not present itself again, and going for it._ " He reached up and pulled them close enough to have their noses touch. He let out a breath before pushing their lips together. His face started to heat up, and realized that at this point, his face was probably beet red.

" _I am such an idiot."_ He thought but didn't pull away. In fact it seemed like Kaworu was returning the kiss. They actually kept their arms around him and pulled him against their chest. Shinji didn't even realize how he felt about Kaworu. He knew they were extremely pleasing to look at and also made Shinji feel comfortable around them. But he never knew that he liked them in a romantic way. He didn't even know if that's how he actually felt or if this was just the spur of the moment. He did know that Kaworus chapped lips felt really good on his own, and that their silky silver hair was one of the favorite textures Shinji had ever felt. He pulled away upon realizing his lungs felt like collapsing. He was most definitely still red in the face.

"Sorry, um, again." Shinji panted. Kaworu, also panting, sighed and gave a wry smile.

"No apology needed." They rubbed their thumb back and forth on Shinji's back, still smiling. "In fact, I wouldn't mind doing that again." Shinji turned an even darker shade of red than before. "You're so adorable, you know that?" Shinji tried to smile but Kaworu's lips were once again on his. This one was more of a peck, not really a long, awkward and drawn out kiss that Shinji had insinuated. They stared at one another for a few long seconds before Kaworu released their grip on Shinji and sat up, checking their wristwatch. Shinji sat up as well, inquiring about the time.

"It's almost nine thirty."

Shinji ran his hand through his hair and groaned.

"I want to sleep."

"Aren't you even a little bit hungry?" Kaworu looked a little concerned and put their arm around Shinji.

"Yeah." He said and leaned against them.

"There is food in the car." Shinji nodded and stood up slowly, bending over so his head didn't bump against the top of the tent. Kaowru unzipped the opening and looked out at the fog covering what was below them. It almost looked like a solid surface and you could just step out into the mist like it was sidewalk. You couldn't even see the city that they called home lying beneath them. Shinji stumbled out of the tent and stood straight up, aching to get a closer look at the view. Goosebumps freckled his skin and made him realize how cold it actually was. Kaworu came out behind him and looked out in awe.

"Is this what heaven looks like?" Shinji dreamily asked. Kaworu shivered and nodded.

"Thank you, Kaworu." They stared at Shinji in surprise. "For taking me out here. Even if I don't know the reason it's still perfect. So thank you." Kaworu could feel their eyes watering and they hugged Shinji from behind.

"No, thank you for accompanying me." They gave Shinji a small kiss of the cheek before removing their arms and heading toward the truck. They unlocked the door and grabbed two packages of chips and two cans of coffee.

"Sorry it's not ideal breakfast food, I just didn't know if we were going to be able to cook."

"It's okay." Shinji grabbed the food and went back to sit in the tent. He kept the flap open even when Kaworu had made it inside. He wanted to watch the fog dissipate so he could see the tall urban city scape open up beneath it.  He munched on the chips absentmindedly, and sipped the coffee in the same manor. Kaworu was painfully aware of the silence between the two, but it didn't feel awkward so they dismissed it. They finished their "breakfast" way before Shinji, but stayed silent as Shinji ate. He looked to at peace, watching the fog disappear and make way for the sun to shine down on the city. They could watch him like this forever. But forever was about three more minutes because when Shinji bit down on his last chip and frowned.

"Can we drive farther away." Shinji continued to stare at the landscape with a sour expression.

"Yeah we can, but why do you want to? You seemed mesmerized by the veiw!"

"I want to forget for a while."

"About...?"

"Nerv. The EVAs, Rei, my father and maybe the angels." Kaworu tensed at the last bit but nodded and leaned against his maybe more than friend.

"Okay, help me pack up the tent." Shinji nodded.

 Kaworu took their trash and dropped it in the backseat of the car while Shinji changed and backed up their stuff. Everything was directly shoved in the backseat. They stared with contentment at the tent. 

"How did you..." Shinji started.

"I don't know."

"Kay." Shinji walked over and began pulling the pegs nailed into the ground out. They were not that far in, Kaworu had probably rushed the tent job because Shinji was sleeping.

Kaworu scratched their head and grabbed one of the poles and ripped it out of its tent fabric sleeve.

"One down, three to go!" They yelled, looking down at Shinji who was pulling out the last of the pegs. Shinji smiled and gave them a thumbs up. He grabbed the tent bag and shoved the pegs in. Kaworu was on the third pole so Shinji grabbed the last one and slid it out carefully. He threw it in the Kaworu's pile of poles and watched the ten fall to the ground. Kaworu shoved the broken down tent in the bag and added it to the mountain of supplies in the back. Shinji hopped in the passenger seat and watched Kaworu start the car and pull out on to the dirt road.

"So where do you want to escape to?"

"Somewhere not facing the city."

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this whole fic in my head but getting it out is like dealing with rowdy small children.

**Author's Note:**

> I had major writers block for the longest time gah now i'm finally back into writing yay  
> Also I dont even think about cis Shinji or Kaworu so fight me


End file.
